The present disclosure relates to mobile consumer electronic devices and, more particularly, to devices connected to smart phones and tablets for delivering sound and visual information to users. Today, mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are often used in conjunction with mobile accessories that facilitate user access to the inputs and outputs (e.g., display, speaker, microphone, etc.) of the mobile devices. For example, if a user wishes to listen to music from his smart phone without disturbing those around him, he may plug a set of earphones into the smart phone and listen through the earphones. If the user wishes to type faster on his smart phone, he may connect a Bluetooth keyboard to the smart phone and type on the Bluetooth keyboard. Thus, using such mobile accessories can improve how users communicate with the mobile devices.